A Lethal Campaign
A Lethal Campaign is the twenty-eighth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the sixth one in the Downtown district. Characters Introduced *Lucy Loas (Aristocrat) *Christian Edu (Comunist candidate) *Joe Lafed (Aristocrat candidate) * Damian Greensworth (Former mayor) Case Background Chief Smith appeared and told the player and Evan Day that he was going to the City Hall. Evan asked the Chief what had happened and Alan said that Alberto Gandil had been poisoned at the Candidates Meeting. The Chief didn't want the player and Evan to get involved with the politicians (as he said during the events of Red Waters) so he was going to investigate this case. Evan said that he would stay, but he couldn't let the player stay with him as that was all Chief Smith needed to solve the case. After insisting, Chief Smith and the player went to the City Hall and started investigating the murder. Note: For more information about Alberto Gandil, read Chapters 3 of cases #24 and #25 and Chapter 1 of case #26. Alan Smith suggested talking to the mayor, as he was the meeting host and the main rival of Alberto Gandil. Zachariah lead them to the City Hall second floor, where they found out that Paul Waters had attended the meeting too. Besides, Daniel Mossle found out that Alberto had been killed using roach poison in a canape that the killer had cooked themselves. In one of the breadcrumbs in Alberto's stomach, the player was able to found a sample of saliva, which Sabrina Stone said to be from Lucy Loas, the mayor's sister and the head of the Aristocrat Party. Alan Smith thought that she had tasted the poisoned canape before Alberto and had got poisoned as well, but that was not true at all. When Alan and the player returned to the station, Evan said that her girlfriend (Linda Farren) had wrote an interesting article about the victim. As Linda was working, giving press coverage to the candidates meeting, she found out about the murder and wrote an article about the case. Evan refused to believe she was a suspect, but the Chief and the player interrogated her anyway. Linda told them that Alberto loved the canapes from the catering house which was right in front of the City Hall. After investigating there, a small bottle of roach poison and also Hugo Holland, who was added to the list of suspects. Paul Waters said that Alberto had asked him to bring canapes from the catering house to the meeting, and so he did. The problem is that Alan Smith couldn't figure out how the killer made Alberto eat their poisoned canape and not the ones Paul had brought (in the case that Paul was not the culprit). After talking to Lucy Loas for a second time, it was discovered that she owned the catering house and that she had used some roach poison there because there was a plague in the shop. Zachariah said that Alberto Gandil wanted to buy his mysterious company, Leamdres. Once the player and Alan Smith had returned to the police station, Gino said that someone dennounced that there were disturbs in the catering house. Even though this was true, only a torn leaflet and a microphone were found at the shop. The microphone actually belonged to Linda Farren who was eavesdropping the conversations between Gandil and Lucy Loas. On the other hand, the leaflet just was a leaflet of the United Socialism. Alan Smith started wondering about why the security was so important in the City Hall second floor, and Lucy said that it was just because Zachariah keeps a lot of money there and doesn't want people to get there so easily. The player and Alan Smith found Sabrina outside the City Hall, who wanted to investigate something. She managed to make someone open the second floor door her, and there she concluded that the canapes were cooked in the second floor of the hall and not in the catering house. This turned out to be the final proof to arrest the killer, as this clearly showed that the killer was one of the mayoral candidates. After learning this, the team went on to arrest Lucy Loas, the former mayor and sister of Zachariah Loas. To make Alberto eat the poisoned canape, she asked him to bring the tray with canapes she had brought from the second floor. Lucy had put just one poisoned canape in the tray, which was the one that looked exactly like the ones from the catering house. Alberto couldn't help eating it while he was going back to the meeting, so he ate the roach poison and ended up dying. Even though Lucy had confessed his crime to the player and to Chief Smith, she said she was going to deny everything at her trial, saying it was just an accident as Alberto ate the canape because he wanted to do so. She wasn't able to do this because Sabrina had given the player and Alan Smith the idea to get Today's Network broadcasting her arrest live. Linda appeared with a microphone and Mitch Anteur with a dictation machine and a TV camera. ''Note: ''For more information about Mitch Anteur, read the Additional Investigation of Case #24. Judge Gonzalez was a socialist, so he supported Zachariah Loas and also his sister, Lucy. He felt really disappointed when he found out she was a killer. Lucy Loas was sentenced to life imprisonment with a chance for parole in 30 years, as Mitch Anteur declared at the trial as a witness and he gave the judge the voice record with Lucy's confession in it. Although the case was solved, Chief Smith was worried about the disturbs in the catering house, so he sent Gino to the shop and also to jail so that he could interrogate Lucy Loas about this. As a result of this murder, the elections were postponed. The Comunist Party replaced the deceased Alberto Gandil for Christian Edu and the Aristocrat Party put Joe Lafed in Lucy Loas' place. Zachariah Loas asked the police for help after his sister's imprisonment. He wanted to get some contracts which were in a locked drawer, but only Lucy knew how to unlock it. Alan Smith and the player found out that Zachariah had made some people vote for his party in exchange for businesses (people like Mitch Anteur, Megan Alkala, Gustave Rod and Robert Jamin). Zachariah said that he knew that the Chief hides something as well, but Alan just said that he didn't have to worry about anything because he never did anything immoral. Gino Reina was investigating the case of the disturbs at the catering house and called the player. On one of the shelves, there was a circle of a clearer color. Gino pointed out that a vial or a flask must have been in that place. Lucy Loas said that she kept a vial with cyanide in that place, which she was going to use for Alberto Gandil's murder before deciding to use roach poison. This meant that during the murder investigation, someone stole cyanide from the catering house and left a leaflet of the United Socialism. Victim *'Alberto Gandil' (Poisoned in the town hall, he fell to the floor and choked) Murder Weapon *'Roach poison' Killer *'Lucy Loas' Suspects Zachariah Loas (City Mayor) Suspect's profile: The suspect has access to roach poison - The suspect can cook - The suspect is a mayoral candidate Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair Paul Waters (Capitalist candidate) Suspect's profile: The suspect has access to roach poison - The suspect is a mayoral candidate Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair Lucy Loas (Aristocrat candidate) Suspect's profile: The suspect has access to roach poison - The suspect can cook - The suspect uses nail polish - The suspect is a mayoral candidate Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair Linda Farren (Journalist) Suspect's profile: The suspect has access to roach posion - The suspect can cook - The suspect uses nail polish Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair Hugo Holland (Educative candidate) Suspect's profile: The suspect can cook - The suspect uses nail polish - The suspect is a mayoral candidate Suspect's appearance: The suspect has short hair Killer's profile *The killer has access to roach poison *The killer can cook *The killer has short hair *The killer uses nail polish *The killer is a mayoral candidate Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: '''The buffet of venoms *Investigate Meeting room (Clues: Victim's body, Bitten canape) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Breadcrumb (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (6:00:00) *Interrogate the mayor's sister *Examine Bitten canape (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (3:00:00) *Ask the mayor about the murder *Investigate Second floor (Clues: Broken badge) *Examine Broken badge (Result: Capitalist Alliance Party badge) *See if Paul Waters attended the meeting *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) '''Chapter 2: Suspended elections? *Talk to Linda Farren about her job *Investigate Catering house (Clues: Roach poison) *Examine Roach poison (Result: Molecules) *Examine Molecules (Result: Ethyl acetate and nytrocellulose) *Ask Hugo Holland about the meeting *Investigate Buffet (Cues: Tray, Key) *Examine Tray (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (3:00:00) *Ask Paul Waters about the buffet *Ask Mayor Loas if he cooked canapes for the meeting *Examine Key tag (Result: Catering house key) *Examine Key (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA (Result: Lucy Loas' DNA) *Ask Lucy Loas about the catering house *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: Hi-tech security *Investigate Cakes exposition (Clues: Torn leaflet, Micro-device) *Examine Torn leaflet (Result: United Socialism leaflet) *Talk to Mayor Loas about the catering house *Ask Hugo Holland to open the second floor door *Investigate Mayor's kitchen (Clues: Pen) *Give Paul Waters his pen back *Ask Lucy Loas about the security system *Analyze Micro-device (6:00:00) *Talk to Linda Farren about the microphone *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation: Candidates on the loose *Ask Mayor Loas what he needs *Investigate Meeting room (Clues: Locked drawer) *Examine Locked drawer (Result: Contracts) *Analyze Contracts (6:00:00) *Give the mayor his contracts back (Reward: US coat, US make-up strips) *Paul Waters wants to see you *Examine Second floor door (Result: Open door) *Investigate Second floor (Clues: Box) *Examine Box (Result: Money) *Give Paul Waters his money back (Reward: Burger) *Ask Hugo Holland what happens to him *Investigate Catering house (Clues: Faded paper) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Art Week programme) *Give Hugo Holland his note (Reward: 300 XP) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville